


What If

by The_Girl_Who_Exists



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Exists/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Exists
Summary: Myranda has another nightmare about the day she unlocked her powers.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very sensitive subject for me, it's based on a thing that actually happened to me so please don't be insensitive about it.

Dogs have always been the most innocent and naive creatures, it may be why they get blamed for things that aren't entirely their fault, dogs would do just about anything for their owners, they're loyal and eager to please, only with patience, courage and dedication will you be able to channel your woofer's true potential, but above all, the most important aspect of training a dog is respect, if you respect your dog, your beloved woofer will respect you in return.

Myranda never really had friends with the great traits of a woofer until she became part of the ninja team, how she unlocked her powers is a tale for another time, but since then the petty game of "What If" has been plaguing her in the back of her mind, going to the best outcome to the worst.

What if she went the other way? 

What if the mutts who dared attack her dear woofer killed her in an attempt to kill Loki?

What if she didn't go out on that walk in the first place?

What if… there was nothing she could do and her dear woofer died in the heat of things?

She'd rather not think about it, but yet again, these "What ifs" return in the dead of night during her dreams.

One such night was today when her no good for anything brain decided to come up with the worst of all outcomes.

The mutts had managed to kill her beloved woofer, leaving her in a pool of fresh blood, having unlocked her powers nonetheless, but the feeling of helplessness still nagged at her, how could she save the world as the legendary purple ninja alongside the legendary green ninja if she can't even protect a puppy against two aggressive mutts? She had brought her woofer's limp body back to her house, having to break the news to her younger brother and then her parents, why did the woofer has to die so young? The sharp knife of a short life, ending with her suicide, believing she was not worthy of her powers if she couldn't protect her puppy.

But alas, it was just a nightmare, Myranda had awoken with a jolt, sobbing quietly, hoping to not wake the mop of blonde holding her like a teddy bear, her beloved woofer was asleep at the foot of her bed, she didn't mean to wake both of them, she only meant to bring Loki closer to her for comfort, but there she was at three in the morning about to be flooded with questions.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"Nothing." Myranda answered quickly.

"It can't be nothing if you're trying to bring Loki closer to you." Lloyd pointed out.

He figured that out quickly, she gave him those puppy dog eyes.

It took him a second to know what she was preoccupied with, "another one of those nightmares?" 

Myranda nodded, Lloyd hugged her, Loki was now standing next to them, his tail wagging slowly. 

"See, Mama? I'm fine!" Loki told Myranda.

Myranda pat Loki's head, "thank you, both of you." 

Loki and Lloyd nodded before resuming their slumber, Myranda following them in their slumber afterwards, hoping to never face those what ifs ever again.


End file.
